Conventional technology relating to the present invention includes a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is equipped with a function for determining a failure of an in-cylinder pressure sensor, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-310585). According to the conventional technology, an in-cylinder pressure integrated value is calculated by integrating in-cylinder pressures detected by an in-cylinder pressure sensor in a predetermined integration interval. Further, a reference value is calculated that corresponds to an in-cylinder pressure integrated value in a normal combustion state on the basis of a basic fuel injection quantity, and a failure of the in-cylinder pressure sensor is determined by comparing the reference value and the aforementioned in-cylinder pressure integrated value.
The applicants are aware of the following literature, which includes the above described literature, as literature related to the present invention.